


【铁虫】抉择

by chanlamting



Category: Marvel
Genre: Female sex organs, M/M, Male Preg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlamting/pseuds/chanlamting
Summary: 彼得从小就有一个秘密，他的身体有双重性征，并且为此而感到害怕和自卑，还因此疏远了童年好友托尼·斯塔克。托尼因为彼得的疏离而感到愤怒，自此他一直把彼得视为校园欺凌的对象，并且在一次派对中发现了彼得秘密，还知道了彼得疏远他的原因。托尼决定和彼得和好，并且守护好友的秘密，两人的关系因此回暖。托尼在十八岁生日时和彼得去旅行，两人在旅行途中发生了性关系，彼得因此怀孕……





	【铁虫】抉择

**(01)**

“嘿！小帕克，今天也和叔叔婶婶亲亲了吗？”

 

一声口哨，中城高中的学生们都把目光转移到这边——托尼·斯塔克，学校里的风云人物，家里很有钱，头脑很聪明，长的帅，擅长社交，是学校的橄榄球队队长，他简直就是行走的瞩目焦点；另外一位主角——彼得·帕克，家境普通，头脑一样聪明，几乎和托尼·斯塔克不相上下，长相秀气，可是一点儿也不耀眼，似乎有点社交恐惧，只有一个朋友，他们都是怪人，就是走到哪儿就被忽略到哪儿的那种学生。

 

现在，托尼的手压着彼得的储物柜不让他打开，这种欺凌的戏码每天都会发生，大家都习以为常，更不会插手校园风云人物的乐趣。

 

“斯塔克，你让开，我要拿东西。”彼得抿着嘴，他很不喜欢托尼这个样子，可是他又不敢反抗。

 

“认真的？叫我让开？”托尼用那双特别好看、眼睫毛特别长的焦糖色眼睛看着彼得，相信校园内的女生被托尼这样看着，肯定会被迷得不行，谁都没法抵抗这样好看的人。

 

彼得撇过头不看着托尼，他抱着书就转身跑了。

 

“帕克！你还敢跑？回来！”托尼气急败坏地拉住彼得的书包不让他走，他最讨厌彼得无视他了！

 

彼得看了看四周，同学们都在看戏，完全没有上前帮助他的意欲，或许他早该习惯了。

 

这时候，上课铃响了，学生们才一窝蜂地收拾好东西回去教室里头，当值老师已经出来叫学生们回去上课了，托尼只好放手，可是他却在彼得耳边留了一句威胁的话：“下课我会过去找你，别想跑了！”

 

彼得没有回话，他抱着书迅速逃离了这里了。彼得那看似避之不及的身影让托尼的脸色变得非常差劲儿，他用力踢了踢彼得的储物柜泄愤，薄薄的铁皮都被踢凹了。

 

“斯塔克！你还不去上课？”老师头痛地向托尼大喊，托尼才不忿地回去教室。

 

**(02)**

彼得因为没法开储物柜，所以今天上课他和内德共享一本书的。

 

        内德小心翼翼地看着彼得，趁老师没有看过来的时候就问彼得：“刚刚斯塔克又跑去找你麻烦了？”

 

        彼得点点头就不愿意再说了，内德继续感叹：“真不敢相信！你们以前还是好朋友呢！”

 

        彼得抿了抿嘴，他选择专心地观察实验结果，任由内德在那边唠唠叨叨，只有老师看过来的时候，彼得才会提醒内德安静一点。

 

        他和托尼以前的确是好朋友，就是那种可以去对方家过夜，只要待在一起就会无所不谈的那种。彼得那时候父母因意外去世，是梅婶婶和本叔叔收养他的。

 

        他那时候才七岁，却已经知道父母亲到底发生了什么事了。因为要和梅和本他们住，所以他转校了。就在他彷徨害怕的时候，那个好看的男孩向他伸出了手。他们会一起吃午餐，一起放学，一起参加课外活动，他们还经常去对方家做作业，周末一定会约出来玩。

 

        到了十几岁的时候，学校持续倡导一些性教育知识，彼得就在那个时候发现了自己的不同——图片上有关男生和女生的特质他都有。放学之后，他都不敢和托尼说话，急急忙忙地跑回了家，可是又不敢问梅婶。托尼之后几次都有找他，可是彼得都回避了。久而久之，两人的关系越来越疏远，在校园里不会再坐在一起，放学不会一起走，周末也不会再约出来玩了。托尼在中学又认识了许多朋友，加入了橄榄球队，身体变得越来越强壮，吸引了许多女孩的视线，可是却再也没办法吸引到彼得的视线了。托尼很生气也很伤心，可是他绝对不会承认自己因为彼得疏远他的事情而伤心的，他只会变本加厉地欺负彼得，企图把彼得的注意力拉回来。

 

        彼得还没下课就收拾好书包了，铃声一响他就可以马上离开，可是托尼却早一步离开自己的教室过来找彼得。

 

      “帕克，想去哪里？”托尼已经堵在彼得的教室门口不让他离开，其他同学一看到托尼又在欺负彼得，纷纷从教室后门离开。

 

        “斯塔克，我还有另一堂课要上……麻烦你让开。”彼得给内德打颜色，示意他离开，他怕托尼还有他的那些橄榄球队朋友会找内德麻烦。

 

        “嘿！托尼！你别那么幼稚！”佩珀生气地上前把托尼拉开，然后对彼得露出一个友善的笑容：“彼得学弟，你别生气，他就是那么口不对心！”

 

        佩珀·波兹，校园内让人闻风丧胆风纪队长，和托尼同一个班级，是一位性格干练的金发美人。托尼·斯塔克曾经公开追求过她，花了好一段时间才成功，结果才一个月，这位金发美人就把他给甩了，用她的话：如果要和托尼·斯塔克这种男人在一起，我宁愿单身！

 

        托尼不满地看着自己的前女友，可是他又不敢对她做些什么，他哼了一声站在一旁：“我以为我们已经分手了？怎么还管那么多？”

 

        佩珀面向托尼时笑容马上停止，表情说得上是恶劣：“还不去上课？”

 

        风纪队长惹不起，托尼只好转身离开。

 

        “谢谢你，波兹学姐。”彼得点点头感谢。

 

        波兹爽朗地一笑：“不客气——对了！丽兹托我问你要不要和你朋友参加她的生日派对，就在这周六晚上八点钟。”

 

        “呃……学姐……我……”彼得有点不知所措，他紧张地低头看着课本的标题文字。

 

        佩珀忍不住摸了摸彼得的头，她一直渴望有一个弟弟，而这样乖巧可爱又内向的男孩，一直都是她梦寐以求的理想弟弟，总能引起她当姐姐的照顾欲望。

 

        彼得明显被吓到了，他退后了几步，结结巴巴地说道：“我……我……我要去上课了——学姐，再见！”

 

        “我等下把地址发给你！记得要过来！”

 

        佩珀等下还有课，所以她也赶着回教室，她在转角的储物柜那边看到了托尼，她黑着脸过去打开储物柜。

 

        “托尼，你这样做只会让彼得学弟更加讨厌你！别再让我看到你欺负彼得了！”

 

        佩珀看到托尼那一脸欠扁的表情，她挑了挑眉：“托尼，你听到了吗？”

 

        “听到了！听到了！”托尼很不耐烦地挥了挥手，正准备离开之前又说道：“这个周六我会出现。”

 

        “我可不记得丽兹有邀请你。”佩珀对托尼的语气气极反笑：“托尼·斯塔克，脸皮可别这么厚！”

 

        “你管我！”托尼转角离开之前大声喊了一句，佩珀也只能无奈地告诉丽兹派对要再加一个人了。

 

**(03)**

        丽兹的家很大，彼得和内德看到这栋明显属于豪宅范围的别墅，然后互相对视了一眼。

 

        “彼得！”丽兹看到了彼得，她高兴地出来迎接他，彼得被香香软软的拥抱迷得团团转，但是他可不敢主动伸手碰丽兹。

 

        “你们两个快进来吧！东西快要被吃光了！”

 

        派对里的许多同学都打扮了光鲜亮丽，只有彼得和内德两个格格不入，他们穿着是平时上学穿的套头上衣，四舍五入就是“土”。两人也清楚自己是边缘人的角色，所以拿了食物之后就默默地来到一旁吃东西聊天了。

 

        彼得原本以为他可以在这个派对里相安无事地躲起来，可是当他看到托尼的时候想离开就来不及了。

 

        “噢——”托尼不经意地把手上的酒精饮料倒在彼得身上，他喝了许多酒，身上的酒气都熏到人了：“真不小心！我先带帕克去清理一下！”

 

        “斯塔克！你喝了酒？”彼得被抓痛了，他开始挣扎。

 

        事实上，年轻人的派对哪有不偷偷喝酒的，他们总会透过某些途径利用酒精来助兴一下。

 

        托尼不顾彼得的挣扎，而彼得的挣扎对托尼来说是不痛不痒的，一个体育成绩不太好身材偏纤细的男生，和一个常年运动体格高壮的男生比起来差太远了。即使托尼已经开始有醉意，可是彼得却依旧没办法挣脱。因为托尼手脚很快，所以佩珀和丽兹没能阻止托尼把彼得带走，而内德则慌张地站在原地。

 

        “简直就是大猪蹄子！”佩珀不忿地抱怨了一句，丽兹看到彼得被带走了表情有点失望，她还是挺喜欢这个男孩的。

 

        彼得被托尼强行塞进车子里，可他偏偏不主动和托尼说话，只是用衣袖擦了擦衣服湿掉的地方。

 

        托尼把车子停在一处比较偏远的郊区，没有发生车祸简直是可喜可贺！托尼把车门锁了，一副兴师问罪的表情：“帕克，没想到你会这么受女孩欢迎。”

 

        彼得刚刚一直在观察路线，如果托尼打算把他扔在这个地方，他大概走一个半小时就能回到市区边缘，然后搭二十四小时的公共汽车回家。

 

        彼得没有回应托尼的话，他只是闷闷地看着被锁住的车门：“你开门让我离开。”

 

        “我偏不！”托尼被彼得这副模样气到了，他刚刚看到丽兹出来迎接彼得，还和彼得拥抱，两人有说有笑的，他的心就是不舒服，非常不舒服！他当场就想把彼得逮住——彼得竟然对那个女人笑！明明只是一个失败者！怎么可能会有人喜欢？

 

        彼得知道托尼那固执的脾气，他只是看了托尼一眼，然后就转过头看风景，也不打算和托尼说话。

 

        被无视的托尼可以说是怒火中烧了，这些年来无论他做得再过分，彼得都不会说一句反抗的话，看起来就好像完全不在乎托尼这个曾经的朋友。

 

        “别以为丽兹真的会喜欢你，我的队员一直在追求她，她看起来可享受极了！”托尼毒舌地继续说道：“照照镜子吧！你这种人怎么可能会追到校园女神？”

 

        面对言语暴力，彼得已经习惯沉默了，忍忍过去，可是托尼却忍不住，他转过身伸手扯过彼得的衣领，他咬牙切齿地盯着彼得：“你不敢回答吗？说啊！”

 

        彼得抿着嘴，脸上挂着倔强的表情，托尼彻底被激怒了，因为醉酒的关系，他阴差阳错地低下头吻住了彼得的嘴，趁彼得没能反应之前尽情用舌头扫尽彼得口腔的每一个角落。

 

        有提拉米苏的味道，还混合着他刚刚喝的酒的味道——

 

        彼得错愕地瞪大双眼，等他反应过来，他马上用力挣扎，可是托尼的手却丝纹不动，彼得急了就用牙齿咬了咬托尼的舌头。

 

        “操！”托尼捂着嘴，他尝到了血腥味儿，他看到彼得脸红气喘的表情顿时红了眼，这次他更加用力地禁锢着彼得，并且粗暴地扯开他的衣服。

 

        “不要！放开！”彼得害怕这样的托尼，他急得哭了出来，可是托尼却不为所动。

 

        “妈的！我说了别动！”托尼拉过安全带把彼得死死地捆着，手里的动作一直没有停，尤其是他看到彼得的肉体之后更是魔怔了。他原本就是个花花公子，可是一直只对女性有性趣，他没想到自己会对男性的肉体有反应。

 

        彼得的乳头饱满，是他见过最美的粉红色。彼得的腰线很好看，像女孩子一样。他的皮肤白皙滑嫩，托尼几乎一触碰就没办法移开手。现在彼得这副红着眼被欺负极了的样子，更是引起了托尼的破坏欲和占有欲，而酒精只会把他的欲望放大无数倍，麻痹他那根理智的神经。

 

        “帕克，你看起来真欠操！不知道你这副样子被那个看到会怎么样？她肯定会觉得恶心吧！”托尼手上动作不停之外，他还冷冷地嘲讽彼得。年轻人总是冲动不想后果，托尼也一样，他现在最想做的事情就是操了彼得，他想把彼得纳为自己的所有物。

 

        “不要！求你！不要！”彼得的音调突然拉高，托尼已经把他的裤子脱了，他绝望地苦苦哀求，可是托尼却不为所动，他越是这样，托尼就越想破坏这个男孩。

 

        彼得终于大哭了出来，他那难以启齿的秘密完完全全地暴露在曾经的好友面前，一丝不挂。

 

        托尼愣住了，他忍不住伸手触碰那个粉嫩的缝隙，而彼得则无力地啜泣，他的自尊似乎被完全摧毁了。

 

        “我……我很抱歉……彼得。”托尼把彼得揽进怀里，用自己的外套包裹着他，“对不起……”

 

        托尼一直在说对不起，彼得一直在哭，托尼帮彼得穿好衣服，然后笨拙地安慰彼得，刚刚的刺激场面让他的酒全醒了，他现在后悔，非常后悔。

 

**(04)**

        托尼不敢想象，要是那天晚上他真的抛弃理智强奸了彼得，事情会有什么样的蝴蝶效应。他很兴庆自己在犯下大错之前清醒过来，不然他很可能真的会永远失去彼得。

 

        托尼·斯塔克再也没有欺负彼得·帕克那个可怜的男生了，反而对他非常好。这是大家有目共睹的事，可是每一个人都无法相信自己的双眼。

 

        彼得变得很沉默，即使是面对几乎形影不离的托尼——他选择无视。

 

        “彼得，我帮你拿吧。”托尼伸手就想拿过那堆厚重的书籍，可是彼得却躲过了托尼的手，他小声地说了一句“不用”，转头直接离开。

 

        对于彼得的态度，托尼完全没有生气，他继续厚脸皮地黏在彼得身边，可是彼得就是不肯理他。

 

        “彼得，你还不肯原谅我吗？”托尼露出受伤的表情，或许是因为他演技太高，一向吃软不吃硬的彼得态度软化了不少。

 

        “你不要再跟着我了。”彼得打开储物柜，把书本都放进去，准备放学回家。

 

        “也对……我不值得你原谅，对吧？”托尼黯然地低下头，就连受害者彼得也开始思考自己是不是太绝情了。

 

        “我……我需要一点时间，你不要逼我。”彼得小声地回应，说他生气，其实他已经不生气了，他只是迈不过自己心里的那道坎……他不太喜欢自己的身体。

       

        听到彼得似乎有软化的迹象，托尼的眼中绽放出笑意：“我等你原谅我。”

 

        “那我可以重新当你的朋友吗？”托尼伸出手问了这句话。

 

        看着托尼的那只手，彼得犹豫了许久，直到托尼失落地快要放下手，彼得伸手握住了托尼。

 

        “好。”

       

**(05)**

        托尼知道了彼得的秘密，一向过得随心所欲的他开始关心起他人的想法。他从彼得的态度略知彼得一直不太喜欢这样的自己，觉得自己是畸形的、不正常的。现在首要做的事，是让彼得知道自己并没有厌恶他、歧视他。

 

        “彼得！这个周末我要比赛，你会过来看我吗？”

 

        托尼眼里的期待几乎实质化地落在彼得身上，彼得想了一会儿，一看到托尼那失落的表情，他就点头答应了。因为他是看着托尼的脸说话的，所以他没有错过托尼那抹欣喜的表情。

       

      托尼的人格魅力一点也不虚，他的确有那个资本吸引所有人的视线，尤其是他在认真地比赛的时候。

 

        原本以为这场比赛稳赢，中城高中队却倒霉地遇到了黑哨，不仅被吹掉了多球，他们的队长托尼·斯塔克也被人恶意侵犯而受伤，被迫下场。

 

        彼得全程的视线都紧紧地落在托尼身上，他注意到托尼有点扭曲的表情，他看起来很痛，可是却咬紧牙关不吭一声。

 

        中城高中队最后输了，所有人都带着失望和痛心而回，他们不仅输了一场比赛，队长还因此受伤了，这给中城高中带来的打击很大，或许短时间内都不会走出低迷。

 

        彼得是等所有人都探望完托尼后才过去的，他看到一脸疲倦的托尼，他的腿骨折了，现在只能躺在床上休养。

 

        “托尼……”

 

        听到彼得的声音，托尼一惊马上从床上起来，彼得怕他的骨头会错位，所以连忙上前扶住了托尼。

 

        托尼甩开了彼得的手，他把头扭到一边，闷闷地说道：“怎么现在才过来看我？”

 

        彼得了解托尼的脾气，他并没有生气，反而来到另一边看着托尼的脸。

 

        “我不擅长社交，你知道的。这么晚才过来看你……对不起。”

 

        彼得轻声解释，事实上托尼看到彼得的脸后就不再生气了。

 

        “那你必须每天都过来陪我。”托尼仗着自己骨折，提出了一连串任性的要求，彼得都一一答应了。

 

        等托尼不再生他气了，彼得就开口安慰托尼：“你不需要生气，到底是谁一直在认真比赛，大家都有目共睹。”

 

        因为中城高中队实力很强，所以这场比较有不少纽约市民过来观赛，比赛主办方还请了电视台进行实况转播，赛场上发生的事大家都看得一清二楚。现在关于黑哨的事情已经被闹得沸沸扬扬了，公道自在人心。

 

        “他们会为此付出代价的，你放心。”

 

        得到了彼得的安慰，托尼觉得全身都舒畅了不少，腿骨好像不怎么疼了。

 

        “我现在很迫切地期待下次比赛会遇到他们了！”

 

**(06)**

        托尼的身体素质很强，骨头的复原速度非常快，他很快就可以出院了。

 

        这天，托尼的父母都过来探望自己的儿子，一如所料地遇到了早早就过来的彼得。

 

        “彼得！你又来了！”玛莉亚惊喜地拥抱彼得，她从以前开始就非常喜欢这个孩子，结果自家的熊儿子愣是把朋友越推越远了，她可为了自己儿子的讨厌性格烦恼了许久。

 

        霍华德对彼得的观感也非常好，这孩子太乖巧太听话太可爱了，和他家那个臭小子完全不一样！彼得就是应该被疼爱，托尼那臭小子就是应该被骂被揍！

 

        彼得比较内向，他不太适应玛莉亚的那种温柔和热情，不过他不抗拒就是了。

 

        霍华德对彼得点点头，对托尼的语气则非常恶劣：“躺够了就滚回学校，别在这里找借口逃课！”

 

        托尼·斯塔克不愧是霍华德·斯塔克的亲生儿子，两人的态度简直一模一样的恶劣！

 

        “老头子你也快滚回公司吧，别过来烦我！”

 

        玛莉亚无奈地看着这两父子吵架，明明当初看比赛直播，霍华德在托尼被恶意侵犯之后几乎从沙发上跳起来破口大骂，现在又这副脾性。

 

        “彼得，这段时间麻烦你了，托尼这孩子和他爸爸一样任性。”

 

        “谁任性了！？”

 

        因为玛莉亚说话并没有特别降低音量，所以这句话很清楚地被自己的丈夫和儿子听到了，他们还同时转过头看着他，同时大喊，就连脸上的表情都一模一样。

 

        “说的就是你们两个，怎么了，有意见？”玛莉亚不咸不淡地回了一句，可是双眼里的威胁可是赤裸裸到不行，两人马上僵硬地转过头不说话。

 

        彼得觉得托尼一家人的相处模式很好笑，他忍笑忍得特别辛苦，最后还是笑了出来，那两父子的身影变得更加僵硬了。

 

**(07)**

        彼得的叔叔被抢匪枪杀了，彼得请了假，他要出席叔叔的葬礼。

 

        那天下着雨，彼得没有撑伞，他呆滞地看着棺木上的白玫瑰。

 

        梅婶哭得无法言语，彼得抱着她的肩膀做无声的安慰。

 

        托尼撑着伞，站在墓园外等彼得，一直等到雨停了，托尼收回雨伞。

 

        彼得看了托尼一眼，他没有说一句话，他把梅婶送回车里，然后来到托尼面前。

 

        “要一起走走吗？”托尼没等彼得回应，他直接牵起彼得的手离开了这里。

 

        托尼把彼得带了回家，拿了衣服给彼得让他洗个澡。彼得一直保持沉默，他并没有拒绝托尼的好意。

 

        “我要回家陪梅婶了。”

 

        过了许久，彼得终于开口说话了，他的声音很沙哑，似乎哭过一场。

 

        “我送你回去吧。”托尼神色复杂地看着彼得，这时候他想不出什么话安慰彼得，他没经历过这种事情，他害怕自己说出来的话会伤害到彼得。

 

        回到家，彼得和梅互相拥抱了一下，梅已经停止了哭泣，她是一位美丽又坚强的女性，她知道自己不能如此脆弱，她还有彼得。

 

        “托尼，欢迎你来我们家。”梅露出一个勉强的笑容，她的眼眶依旧通红。

 

        “梅阿姨，我……我是来陪彼得的。”托尼不安地说出自己的目的，他觉得自己在这个时候不能让彼得独处，彼得需要他的支持。

 

        足足过了几个月，彼得才走出本叔叔去世的阴霾，好不容易才露出了笑容，托尼终于缓了一口气，彼得伤心，他也难受。

 

        “彼得，有什么想去的地方吗？”托尼这样问，是因为他自己的生日快到了，他打算和彼得一起去旅行庆祝自己的十八岁成日。

 

        “我没想好，你决定吧。”

 

        最后，两人敲定了在圣诞假期间去英国的旅程，只有他们两个。

 

        两人一落地就接受到阳光的洗礼，这让他们忘记了英国是个多雨的国家。

 

        “快到旅馆了！”

 

        结果，他们来到后的几天都在下雨， 两人狼狈地回到旅馆，全身都湿透了。还好这里虽然看起来破落，但还是有暖气供应，不然他们很可能会在英国生病。

 

        彼得看了看旅馆窗外的雨景，外面的是延绵不绝的山景，现在被雨水洗刷着，仿佛披上了一层朦胧的薄纱。

 

        “彼得，你先去洗澡。”托尼擦干了手，把酒店供应的毛巾盖在彼得的脑袋上，他自己则脱下湿漉漉的衣服随手扔在地上。

 

        托尼打了好几年的橄榄球，在更衣室里什么没见过没做过，他并不觉得在彼得面前脱衣服有什么问题，只有彼得红着脸跑进浴室里了。

 

        一直到浴室里传来水声，托尼才后知后觉地忐忑起来，脑海里开始浮现出那天晚上在车里的景象。

 

        ——彼得被他欺负得哭了出来。

 

        或许是因为酒店暖气的关系，托尼觉得全身很燥热。

 

        彼得不想让托尼久等，所以他匆匆地洗完澡，身体还没擦干就套着衣服出来了。

 

        “托尼，你也快点去洗澡吧！”彼得用毛巾擦着头发和脸，丝毫没注意到托尼盯着他发呆。

 

        “托尼？”彼得放下毛巾疑惑地看着托尼，托尼这才从脑海中的那些艳丽景象回过神来。

 

        “我这就去——你要是饿了直接去吃东西，不用等我了！”

 

        彼得耸了耸肩，或许托尼刚刚就想洗澡吧！他放下毛巾准备找外出的衣服时，他这才察觉到某种奇怪的事情……

 

        这间房间只有一张双人床啊！

 

        彼得换好衣服下去旅馆前台问职员这里还有没有其他房间，结果前台小姐姐对他说抱歉，因为目前是观光季，下午正好有一个旅行团过来观光，房间已经被订满了。彼得没办法，只能先去餐厅买餐点回房间。

 

        “这么快就吃完东西了？”托尼刚刚在洗澡的时候匆匆解决了一点私事，结果刚从浴室出来就看到回来的彼得，他的语气有点尴尬。

 

        “呃……我刚刚去餐厅买吃的，你擦干头发就过来吃吧。”彼得的语气也有点不自然：“现在旅馆的房间都订满了，我们今晚只能睡这里。”

 

        托尼环看四周，他也终于发觉到不对劲儿的地方了，这里虽然是双人房，可是却只有一张双人床！

 

        “我没关系，睡一晚沙发我可以。”托尼指了指那张坐着嫌硬，躺着嫌窄的破旧沙发……

 

        “呃……我觉得床够大，你不用睡沙发。”

 

        “咕——”

 

        不知道是谁的胃发出抗议的声音，他们暂时中止了这个话题，有什么事等填饱肚子再说。

 

        下午的确来了许多观光客，原本有点寂静的旅馆变得热闹起来。托尼和彼得决定出去走走，如果因为下雨而选择留在旅馆，那可真是太浪费时间了！

 

        “你们的口音——是美国人吗？”一对带着欧洲口音的老夫妇亲切地看着站在他们不远处看风景的托尼和彼得。

 

        彼得和托尼对视了一点，然后朝那对老夫妇打招呼。

 

        “是的，老先生、老夫人，我们是过来旅行的。”

 

        彼得不太擅长社交，所以和这对老夫妇聊天的礼貌责任就落在托尼身上。别看他对自己的老父亲态度恶劣，他对其他长辈还是很尊重的。

 

        因为这对老夫妇态度亲切的缘故，彼得也渐渐放松了下来，偶尔会和他们交谈几句。

 

        “你们感情真不错！”老夫人看着两人微笑着继续说道：“你们是情侣吧？”

 

        情侣！？

 

        “不——不是！夫人您弄错了！”

 

        “我——我们是好朋友——”

 

        托尼和彼得都不约而同地红了脸，两人结结巴巴地解释着，然后又因为尴尬而沉默了下来，选择不再接这个话题，并且找个借口慌忙离开。

 

        这对老夫妇看着年轻人落跑的背影感叹了一下：“老头子，你看人家年轻人感情多好！”

 

        老先生也笑了出来，他难得八卦地回应：“恐怕他们还没互表心意吧！老婆子你尽闹！”

 

        这对老夫妇互相看着对方，然后相视而笑。

 

        两人回到旅馆房间，可是气氛却越来越尴尬，两人都不敢先开口说话，都各自看着手机或看着书。

 

        托尼低头玩着手机游戏，不时悄悄地抬起头看彼得，然后又迅速低头。

 

        彼得靠在床头看书，可是他心不在焉的，一页内容都看不进去，他只要偷偷地观察托尼，他看到托尼正专心地玩着手机游戏，似乎刚刚没有发生什么，于是他又低下头继续看书了。

 

        一直到了晚上，两人才重新开始交谈，并且打算去餐厅解决晚餐，结果他们又遇到了那对老夫妇，两人的气氛又开始不自然起来。

 

        在老夫妇慈祥又欣慰的目光下，两人硬着头皮迅速解决晚餐，然后飞快地回去房间，气氛继续尴尬着。

 

        “彼得，快睡觉吧，我们明天还要早起。”

 

        看了看墙上挂着的钟，现在已经晚上十一点多了，他们明早的确要去一个景点。

 

        “好，那我先去刷牙。”彼得把书籍放在床头柜上，他就进去浴室刷牙了。

 

        托尼看着房间里唯一的床，他几乎都能听到自己快速跳动的心跳声了。

 

        彼得很快就刷完牙洗完脸，他看到那张床也觉得很纠结，不过还是躺在床上拉起被子，关了自己那边的床头灯。

 

        鹅黄色的灯只剩下一盏开着，房间变得很暗。托尼下意识地咽了咽口水，他能隐约地看到彼得闭上双眼的睡颜。

 

        ‘托尼·斯塔克！你要坚持住！’

 

        托尼在心里默默给自己打气，他僵硬的手脚也放进被子里头了，彼得并没有动静，或许已经睡着了。

 

        第二天早上，两人几乎同时被窗外的鸟叫声喊醒，睡醒的彼得有点茫然，他揉了揉眼睛给托尼说了句早安，他很快就发现托尼那奇怪的表情了。

 

        “托尼？你不舒服吗？”彼得担心地问着托尼，他怕托尼因为昨天淋雨而生病。

 

        “我没事——彼得，你先去刷牙洗脸。”托尼的声音有点低沉沙哑，看来也是没睡醒。

 

        虽然托尼说自己没事，可是彼得却很怀疑，他对托尼那点脾性了解得很，托尼就是那种就算生病了也不会承认自己生病了的人！

 

        “你别说谎！”彼得伸手触碰托尼的额头，托尼的身体以肉眼可见的速度僵硬起来。

 

        “……温度没问题。”彼得还是很狐疑，不过既然托尼没发烧，那应该一切还好。

 

        “快去吧！我们还要下去吃早餐！”

 

        彼得这次不疑有他，他进去浴室了。

 

        托尼呼了一口气，他小心翼翼地掀开被子，迅速地从自己的行李箱里翻出干净的内裤和裤子，还把这堆罪证裹成一团塞进行李箱的某个角落。

 

        这太糟糕了，他昨晚做了一个旖旎至极的梦，好朋友彼得就在他身下哭着喊着，而他则用力地摆动着腰部，紧紧地抱着彼得，仿佛要把彼得融入体内一样——然后他在梦里得到了高潮，醒来之后就发现自己裤裆被濡湿了。

 

        更糟糕的是，他刚刚还晨勃着，看到彼得那惺忪茫然的脸，他想吻下去，光是想一想下体就更加硬了，他非常确定。

       

**(08)**

        托尼觉得今天带彼得去酒吧见识一下顺便看球赛的决定真的很愚蠢！当他看到彼得像没有骨头一般，软软地躺在那个该死的陌生男人身上时，怒火几乎要烧光了他的理智。

 

        或许是因为托尼的表情太过可怕，再加上他高壮的身材，那个陌生男人一看到托尼的眼神，全身的汗毛都竖了起来，本能驱使他慌张地把怀里的男孩推给托尼，然后匆匆地穿过人群逃开了。

 

        “呜呜……”彼得被托尼安置在后座上，他现在正全身燥热，难受地扭动着身体。

 

        托尼透过倒后镜观察彼得的情况，他一看到那旖旎的雪白肉体，呼吸一窒，下体迅速膨胀了起来。

 

        “托尼……托尼……我好热……”彼得想撑起身体，可是全身的力气似乎都被抽走了一样，他又倒回座位上。因为热的关系，他把上衣掀开了，露出了两颗已经挺立起来的粉色乳头。

 

        “快……快回旅馆了，忍一忍，彼得！”托尼强迫自己专心看着前方开车，可是彼得一声又一声像猫叫的软音，让托尼几乎把持不住。彼得已经开始摩擦着双腿，企图透过布料的摩擦舒缓他的不适，他能清晰感觉到下体流出了大量温热的液体了，内裤或许已经被浸湿了。

 

        “操！”托尼愤怒地拍在方向盘上，喇叭在寂静无人的路上响了起来。

 

        车子在这个时候抛锚了。

 

        托尼再次从倒后镜看向彼得，下车修车的念头马上被他抛之脑后。

 

        彼得的裤子松松垮垮地套在胯骨上，他已经把手伸进去自慰了，嘴里发出难受的声音。

 

        “彼得……”托尼也喝了点酒，现在酒精都涌上脑袋了，他受不了彼得的勾引，双手已经开始把彼得的衣服脱下来。

 

        彼得现在一丝不挂地躺在后座，白皙好看的手指轻轻地触碰着流水的花瓣缝隙中，甬道感受到异物的进入而持续地分泌出润滑液体。

 

        “你很美……彼得，你这里了很漂亮……”托尼着魔地盯着那处柔嫩如花瓣的地方，透过彼得出入的手指，他能看到从里面翻出来的嫩肉。托尼把彼得的手拿开，彼得难受地扭动着身体，花瓣不断地收缩，企图继续容纳异物。托尼用手指轻轻地按着那个凸起的肉点，彼得全身都颤抖了一下，然后发出细微的尖叫声。托尼的食指和中指都陷进花瓣里头，感受着那处的紧致和灼热，光是想一想那种蚀骨的快感，托尼都觉得自己快要射出来了。

 

        “好……好难受……呜……”彼得失神地看着车顶，身体强烈地颤抖着。托尼掰开了彼得的两条大腿，毫不犹豫地低下头舔弄那朵冒着水光的花朵，彼得从未试过如此激烈的快感，那个地方突然涌出了大量的液体。

 

        “唔……”托尼的舌头和嘴巴都被这股液体喷到了，他还听到彼得延绵不绝的呻吟声，彼得刚刚潮吹了。

 

        可是这样远远不够，药效还没散，彼得需要更多高潮。

 

        那朵花瓣还在经历高潮的余韵，正在不断地收缩着，随着收缩还带出更多的液体。然而，小彼得却依旧直直地翘起，还未得到释放。

 

        彼得的阴茎并不小，可是和托尼比起来就娇小了许多。托尼力道适中地揉着彼得的阴茎，浊白的精液不一会儿就被挤弄出来了，弄脏了托尼的掌心。

 

        托尼的眼神暗了暗，他抱起彼得的腰肢，让彼得坐在他身上，任由湿漉漉的那处沾湿他的衣服。托尼拉开裤子，握着那根昂扬的阴茎，缓缓地进入这窄小的甬道。

 

        可能是因为太过窄小的缘故，彼得觉得那里有点刺痛，可是却带给他了更多的快感。托尼清晰地感受到自己的阴茎顶开了一层膜，然后慢慢地到达深处。

 

        “啊——！”彼得被扶着腰上下移动，随着节奏，车子里充满了肉体的拍打声、噗滋噗滋的水声、还有两人的低喘和呻吟声。

 

        托尼用力地吮吸着彼得的乳头，那两颗粉嫩的乳头很快就肿胀得更加大，还充血变红了起来。彼得被吸得全身发麻，他只能接受着托尼的侵犯。

 

        “不行了……不行了！”彼得尖叫地坐在托尼身上，双腿紧紧地夹住托尼的腰，他毫无保留地尖叫了出来，下身再次涌出大量温热的液体，埋在他深处的阴茎也喷洒出大量的精液。

 

        托尼闭着双眼皱着眉头，他那里收缩了十几次才把把精液都射进去，他顶到了那个硬硬的地方，那里或许就是属于彼得的秘密子宫。

 

        “彼得！”托尼低声吼着，他紧紧地抱着彼得，仿佛要把彼得融入自己体内一样。

 

**(09)**

        之后的旅程都被取消了，彼得和托尼提早回美国准备面对新学期，他们都很有默契地没有再提起那晚的事情。

 

        他们一直这样自欺欺人，以为对方还是好朋友。

 

        这段被薄纱盖着的暧昧关系，随着彼得在课堂上突然晕倒后结束，两人必须面对共同的责任。

 

        彼得怀孕了。

 

        彼得醒来后，他看到红着眼眶的梅，还有站在床另一边的斯塔克夫妇，而托尼则低着头站在自己父母身旁，他的脸颊上有明显的瘀伤。

 

        “彼得……”梅的声音有点哽咽，她的脸上勉强挂着笑容，可是却比哭还让彼得觉得难受。

 

        “梅婶……你怎么哭了？”

 

        “我没事，彼得，我没事。”梅擦了擦眼角边的泪珠，她深呼吸着，似乎是在给自己说话的勇气。

 

        “梅婶，是我……我发生了什么事吗？”彼得记得自己前一秒还在课堂上因为头脑发热而打瞌睡，下一秒他就被送到这里了，这里知道这里是医院。

 

        “彼得，你要认真地听我说……你得控制好情绪。”梅张了张嘴，她还是有点颤抖，可是最终还是把真相告诉彼得。

 

        “彼得，你怀孕了。”

 

        “孩子……是托尼的对吗？”

 

        回到几个小时前，托尼也在上课，可是他一直心不在焉地，他突然很想打电话给彼得，听一听他的声音。然而，接电话的却不是彼得，托尼听到那边很吵杂，还有人扬声叫人召救护车。

 

        “你好，请问你认识彼得·帕克吗？”

 

        “我认识，他怎么了？”

 

        “他刚刚突然昏倒了，救护车已经在路上——”

 

        还没等对方说完，托尼直接跑去彼得所在的教室，刚好救护车也来了，托尼看到彼得被抬上救护车，他红着眼上前却被阻止了，他激动地对救护人员说出他和彼得是情侣关系，并且要求跟上救护车一起去医院。救护人员被这年轻人凶恶的表情吓到了，他还是把救护车门打开让他进去。

 

        或许这年轻人真的是病患的男朋友，救护人员亲眼看到那年轻人紧紧地握着病患的手，闭上双眼嘴巴轻轻开合，似乎在祈祷些什么。

 

        在救护车上，救护人员给彼得做了个简单的检查，目前似乎并没有什么生命危险，而且他们也很快到医院了。

 

        托尼一路跟着彼得来到急诊室，他死活不肯离开彼得半步，还差点打伤了医院的医生，一直到好几个保安冲过来才能制止他。

 

        “他怎了么！告诉我！他怎么了！”托尼即使被压制着，可是他还是冲着医生激动地大喊，医生从一开始就被这个年轻人吓到了，他颤抖地指着电脑画面——

 

        “你男朋友怀孕了！”

 

        托尼怔住了，他看向医生指着的电脑画面，他知道这个画面是什么意思。

 

        医院通知了彼得的家属，而托尼则通知了父母，他现在很迷茫，不知道下一步应该怎么做。

 

        霍华德从医护人员那边了解了事情的过程，他二话不说就把自己的儿子揍倒在地上，如果不是妻子在一旁阻止他，恐怕下一个住院的就是托尼了。

 

        梅是一位坚强的女性，可是即便是她，也没办法一下子就接受自己的侄子已经怀孕三个月，而他连十八岁都还没到。

 

**(10)**

        彼得现在已经没办法堕胎了，如果堕胎的话会对他的身体带来很大的伤害，尤其是他这种特殊的体质。

 

        彼得和托尼，一个还未满十八岁，另一个才刚过十八岁不久，可是在长辈眼中他们还是孩子，他们的人生才刚开始，孕育生命、抚养生命这样的责任，他们还远远负担不起。

 

        因为彼得只剩下把孩子生下来这条路可以选择，那么接下来的方法就很简单了，彼得大可以把孩子生下来之后，再透过福利机构让一些无法孕育孩子的父母收养，福利机构会定期定候地突击检查这些收养家庭，确保被收养的孩子能够健康快乐地成长。只是，彼得和托尼却再也不能要回孩子，那个孩子也不会知道自己的亲生父母是谁。

 

        每次梅婶提起这个话题时，彼得都会选择回避，他每一次都告诉梅，说他还需要一点时间考虑。

 

        斯塔克夫妇和梅都没有阻止两个年轻人见面，毕竟他们都已经成年了，许多事情并不是他们这些做长辈的可以替他决定。

 

        眼看着彼得的肚子一天一天地变大，两个年轻人已经意识到，他们必须要做出一个选择了。而这个选择，是关乎到这个孩子的一生，也关乎到他们的一生。

 

        托尼很彷徨无措，他不知道应该决定把这个孩子转交给其他家庭收养，还是他和彼得一起共同养育孩子。

 

        玛莉亚看着自己的儿子情绪低迷，一天又一天，她觉得自己已经无法忍耐了，她想帮助自己的孩子。

 

        时间过得很快，福利机构的人已经找上门了，因为两人还很年轻，所以双方的长辈都在场。

 

        彼得抿着嘴，他的紧张在大家面前暴露无遗，直到他看到玛莉亚对他露出一个温柔的微笑，他才觉得没那么紧张了。

 

        “彼得，你已经怀孕超过二十周了。你们——是时候下决定了，这里是符合要求的家庭资料，你们可以先阅览一下。”

 

        到整个会谈结束，结果还是没有出来，彼得一直犹豫不决，而托尼更是十分沉默。

 

        “让他们独处一下吧。”玛莉亚拉着自己的丈夫离开了，而梅也知道两位年轻人需要时间和空间认真思考一下。

 

        彼得的肚子已经大得很明显了，他有点困难地想从沙发上起来，托尼马上上前扶着他，两人对视着对方。

 

        “托尼，我想去床边吹一吹风。”

 

        “好，我扶你。”托尼小心翼翼地扶着彼得，不让彼得撞到任何东西。

 

        两人安静地看着窗外的纽约街景不说话。

 

        “托尼，你觉得我们应该怎么办？”

 

        “我不知道。”

 

        两人沉默地站在窗外，一直到彼得闷哼了一声，托尼才紧张地看着彼得。

 

        “我没事……是宝宝踢我了。”彼得摸了摸肚子，他露出了一个微笑，他觉得只要这么做，宝宝就会知道爸爸的存在。

 

        “我……我可以摸摸看吗？”托尼盯着彼得的肚子，他有种强烈的欲望，他想知道被宝宝踢是什么样的感觉。

 

        “好，你摸吧。”彼得牵过托尼的手，托尼的掌心轻轻地贴在隆起的肚子上。

 

        “宝宝好像睡着了。”托尼有点失落，他摸宝宝，可是宝宝没有反应。

 

        “再等一会儿。”彼得压着托尼的手不让他抽回去，果然宝宝又踢了他第二遍。

 

        “他动了！”托尼惊讶地感受着掌心的温度和律动，他情不自禁地露出欣喜的表情。

 

        这就是他们共同的生命。

 

        这同时是他们的责任。

       

**(11)**

        托尼最近很频密地找彼得，他们很多时候在一起都不会说一句话，他们都在安静地等待宝宝和他们打招呼。

 

        可是他们仍旧还没下决定。

 

        “彼得、托尼，你们还没下好决定吗？”

 

        这次只有玛莉亚和他们聊天，霍华德被自己的妻子独留家中了，而梅则在工作。

 

        彼得下意识地抚摸着自己的肚子，他低下头看着已经有三十周大的宝宝，大概再过十周，宝宝就会出生了。

 

        彼得明显的不安，直到托尼悄悄地握住他的手，彼得才鼓起勇气抬起头。       

        “我……我想好了，我想自己抚养这个孩子。”

 

        玛莉亚的表情十分平静，她似乎早就预料到彼得会这么说，她知道两个孩子一起商量之后会有什么结果。

 

        托尼接收到玛莉亚的目光，他很不自然地别过头，他不敢面对这样认真的妈妈。

 

        “我有一些话想对你们说，你们听完之后再下决定吧。”

 

        玛莉亚从自己的包里拿出了一本相册，托尼的眼珠几乎要瞪出来了，这是玛莉亚制造的“托尼·斯塔克糗事回忆录”！

 

        “妈妈！”托尼急了，那些糗事怎么可以给彼得看到！

 

        玛莉亚挑了挑眉，儿子在喜欢的人面前出丑，想一想就觉得很有趣！

 

        “这是托尼刚出生的时候——”玛莉亚打开相簿，上面有一个皮肤皱巴巴，全身还红红的婴儿。

 

        “很丑对不对？我阵痛了整整十二个小时才把这个混蛋生下来！”

 

        才第一张照片，托尼已经开始冒汗了，怎么会有这种妈妈啊！竟然当着儿子喜欢的人面前说自己儿子很丑！

 

        彼得偷偷看了托尼一眼，他看到托尼那一脸便秘的表情，忍不住笑了出来。

 

        “这是托尼满月的时候，他可会哭闹了！总喜欢在凌晨三点大哭，每天晚上都要吵醒我们几次。”

 

        托尼眼神已经开始绝望了。

 

        “这是托尼会走路的时候，那时候我和霍华德坐在沙发上看电视，托尼就在地毯上爬，然后爬着爬着就站起来了。”

 

        “托尼第一次会说的词是‘妈妈’，不是‘爸爸’！”

 

        “这是托尼上幼稚园的时候，他第一天放学就说自己不愿意再上学了，因为同学们都很蠢。”

 

        “这是托尼第一次去海边玩的时候，那时候霍华德骗托尼说他是一名海盗，他还有一艘海盗船，托尼还真的相信了！”

 

        托尼假装自己没有听到。

 

        “托尼第一天上小学，他向学校提出跳级的要求，不过我和霍华德都不同意，我们要求的不是他的成绩，而是要求他交到朋友，结果他第一天就把同学骂哭了。”

 

        彼得看了托尼一眼，然后认真地点点头。

 

        “我没有……”托尼弱弱地反驳，可是抗议无效。

 

        “这是托尼——托尼车祸的时候。”玛莉亚顿了顿，“他晚上偷偷和朋友开走了霍华德的车，他们遇到了醉驾的司机。”

 

        “我听到这个消息的时候……我以为我会永远失去我的孩子。”

 

        “我那时候以为，我以后只能靠着这些照片过日子。”玛莉亚开始哽咽，托尼紧紧地握着彼得手，他低着头不敢说话。

 

        “感谢上帝，祂把托尼完完整整地还给我！”

 

        玛莉亚有点激动，她停止了谈话，拿出手帕擦着自己的眼角。

 

        “抱歉，我有点失态了。”玛莉亚露出一个微笑，她掀开相簿继续说道：“这是托尼加入橄榄球队的时候……”

 

        过了几个小时，他们终于把照片都看完了，每一张照片的背后都有一个故事。

 

        “我跟你们说的这些，你们能明白吗？”玛莉亚认真地看着两位年轻人：“你们真的准备好把最宝贵的一段时间花费在孩子身上吗？”

 

        “彼得，你才十七岁，你应该拥有自己的未来和人生。托尼，你虽然已经十八岁了，可是我并不认为你有能力承担教养孩子的责任。”

 

        “你们太年轻了，你们真的明白什么是‘家庭’，什么是‘父亲’吗？”

 

        “不要急着回答，你们好好想一想。”玛莉亚阻止了两人反驳的机会。

 

        “如果你们要下决心养这个孩子，你们要花费许多精力和时间，你们再也不能随便挥霍自己的人生。养孩子不是玩游戏，不是你们想玩就玩，不想玩就把孩子扔给自己的父母长辈。他需要父母教导和照顾，无论是物质上的需求还是心理上的需求。你们要教导他们成为一个好的人，教导他们明辨是非，教导他们一切的事物，你们必须有足够的耐心和孩子相处。你们能够承诺，无论发生什么事，都不会放弃这个孩子吗？”

 

        玛莉亚把相簿小心翼翼地放回包里，她看着两位年轻人，他们都沉默地低下头。

 

        “我当初和霍华德考虑了很久，才打算生下托尼。”

 

        “托尼刚出生的情景，仿佛还是昨天的事情一样。他明明只有我两只手掌那么大，现在他都长得比我高了！”

 

        “自从托尼去上学，他会长时间地离开我之后，我每分每秒都觉得不安和担心，我害怕他在外面会发生意外。”

 

        “托尼就是我的命，如果有一天他真的发生了什么意外，我愿意用我的一切包括生命把他换回来。”

 

        “你们能够理解作为父母的责任吗？”

 

        “你们真的下好了决定了吗？”

 

        这时候，在场的两位年轻人都红了眼眶，他们甚至想不到一句话去反驳玛莉亚。

 

        “妈妈，我爱你。”托尼上前拥抱自己的母亲，就像小时候他总是黏在玛莉亚身边一样，托尼已经忘了自己到底有多久没拥抱过妈妈了。

 

**(12)**

        玛莉亚的话一直旋绕在他们的心头，他们的确太鲁莽了，他们根本就没有好好想过将来的事情，他们只想到当下，他们要自己养育这个孩子。

 

        彼得拿起福利机构寄给他们的家庭资料，他一张一张地认真看着，时不时和坐在身旁的托尼交流。

 

        “托尼，你觉得这个家庭怎么样？”彼得抽出那张资料，是一对夫妻，早几年他们就被检查出无法生育孩子，可是他们一直渴望一个孩子。丈夫是中学教师，妻子是一位职业作家，他们的家境很稳定，如果由他们当宝宝的父母亲，宝宝会生活得很好。

 

        很快就要到预产期了，为了保险起见，彼得要留院观察，托尼一直待在他身边。

 

        “宝宝快要出来了。”

 

        这段时间，彼得感觉到宝宝正在他的子宫里下沉，他很快就要出生了。

 

        福利机构的人过来看一看彼得的情况，虽然两位年轻人已经决定要把孩子送到其他家庭里，可是在宝宝被送到另一个家庭手上之前，他们都有权利收回前言。

 

        阵痛已经开始了，一开始是断断续续的刺痛，现在开始就是放大了许多倍的剧烈疼痛。彼得痛得咬破了嘴唇，他努力睁开双眼不让自己失去意志。托尼心疼地给彼得擦掉额头上不断冒出的汗水，他知道彼得很痛苦，可是他却什么都帮不了。

 

        托尼要求进入产房，他不想留彼得一个人在那个冰冷的地方。

 

        整个产房都弥漫着浓厚的血腥味儿，可是宝宝一直不肯出来，托尼越来越紧张，眼看彼得痛得几乎脱离了，他也只能紧紧地握着彼得的手给予一点微弱的支持。

 

        仿佛等了好几个世纪那么长的时间，他们终于听到了宝宝的哭声。

 

        “给我看看……我要看看宝宝……”彼得的声音因为刚才喊得太用力而沙哑了，他不顾自己的身体挣扎着想起来，是托尼扶着他的。

 

        宝宝和玛莉亚给他看的照片一样，全身红红的还沾染血液，皮肤都皱成一团，看起来丑极了。

 

        “托尼，他和你小时候一样丑……”彼得这时候还有心情开玩笑，可是笑着笑着，他就流出眼泪了。

 

        “托尼，我不想把他送给其他家庭……我不想……我不想后悔……”

 

        彼得流着眼泪靠在托尼身上，他没力气哭，他只能流眼泪。

 

        “我想看着他长大，我想看着他上幼儿园，看着他上小学，看着他上中学……我想看着他找到喜欢的人，我想看着他结婚……”

 

        “我不想他离开我……我不想……”

 

        彼得连说话的力气都没有了，他闭上了双眼昏睡了过去，可是眼泪并没有停止流出来。

 

        托尼轻轻地搂着彼得，一直沉默的他在彼得耳边轻声说道：“那我们给宝宝一个家好吗？”

 

        “好。”


End file.
